


Honey

by Bullets_for_love



Category: Person of Interest (TV) RPF
Genre: Amy is a dork, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Sarah likes teasing her, Shacker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullets_for_love/pseuds/Bullets_for_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy's doing 'research' but Sarah isn't buying it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Sarah called Amy Honey on twitter. How could I not write something after that?  
> Usual disclaimers apply.

"Hey, Earth to Amy" Sarah says, amused. The woman in question is hunched over what, at first glance appears to be the script for the episode they're filming today but, nestled inside is a paperback book that's held her attention for the better part of the past hour. Breakfast is long finished, though Amy hasn't noticed and it's nearing time to head into costume and make-up. Sarah nudges her shoulder, her face inches from Amy's as she whispers "hey honey, it's time to go."

Amy, who had been so engrossed she hadn't even noticed Sarah was there shrieks and jumps, the book and script falling to the ground in a mess of papers. Realising her secret is now exposed Amy clumsily bends down to reach for them but Sarah is faster and she snatches up the book before Amy can get her hands on it.

"So what's got you so engrossed, hmmm?" She says teasingly, turning the book around in her hands to look at the cover. She doesn't need to read the title, the two almost naked figures on the front practically scream trashy romance, but what catches her attention the most is the fact that both figures are female. Her eyes widen slightly and she looks at Amy, raising an eyebrow in question. Amy turns the deepest shade of red she's ever seen, probably wishing she could just sink into the floor and disappear.

"I uh, I can explain" she stutters, looking anywhere but at Sarah.

"Oh please do" she replies, smirking as she enjoys her friend's discomfort.

"It's, uh...." Amy mumbles and Sarah can practically see the wheels turning in her head as she frantically tries to come up with a useable excuse.

"Research" she blurts and, realising it's actually a decent enough reason to possess such a book she runs with it, becoming more confident.

"It's for research, you know since Root and Shaw are becoming so popular and I don't know much about female on female relationships."

"So you went to the erotica section?" Sarah asks and Amy turns an even deeper shade of red, which Sarah hadn't thought was even possible.

"It was all I could find" she mumbles desperately but Sarah isn't buying it. For someone who is such a great actress she is surprisingly transparent.

"Right, sure. Is there something you want to tell me?" She replies, sitting next to Amy, who looks about ready to bolt.

"I'm doing research?" she tries again but Sarah shakes her head and Amy sighs.

"Hey, you know you can tell me anything" Sarah replies genuinely and Amy nods, picking absently at her fingers. It looks like she's debating something and Sarah wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey honey, whatever it is I promise not to tease you or think any less of you because of it, OK?"

"Can I kiss you?" Amy blurts, covering her mouth when she realises she's said it aloud.

"No I, that's not what I meant to say" she backtracks, her blush returning full force.

"That's not what I meant" she says again. Sarah tries not to smile, she really does but Amy is just so adorably flustered she can't help herself.

"For your research?" she asks, mostly because Amy's dug herself in so deep she probably won't want to leave her trailer for the next few days.

"Yeah, exactly" she quickly replies, grabbing onto the out Sarah's just given her.

"For my research, for the show" she repeats, as if by saying it enough times she can make Sarah believe it.

"So why did you decide to do this research now?" Sarah asks and Amy gulps.

"Well uh, I've been meaning to do it for a while and I finally got around to it I guess" she replies, shrugging.

"I see. I'll make you a deal: if you tell me what this is really about I'll kiss you" Sarah says and Amy looks away, realising she's completely busted. She thinks about it and Sarah waits, wondering what was so important to her she'd consider the offer.

"Um, well..." she says, looking at the floor.

"Is that a yes?" Sarah asks when she doesn't continue and Amy nods.

"So, what is it?" she asks gently but Amy remains silent.

"Come on, is it really that embarrassing?" she asks, her curiosity overtaking her patience. Amy nods again, her hair falling to cover her face.

"More embarrassing that the shit I've done?" she asks, earning her a smile.

"Well no, at least it's not that kind of embarrassing" she replies, finally looking at Sarah.

"Well, what is it then? Come on, you're driving me crazy" she says, pouting. Amy sighs but her eyes are drawn to Sarah's lips and, seeing her distraction Sarah leans in. Amy follows the movement until they are barely a breath apart and Sarah pulls back, denying her contact.

"Uh uh, not until you tell me" she whispers against her lips, looking into her eyes. Amy blinks slowly, processing the request.

"Personal research" she replies, her eyes, wide and dark locked with Sarah's.

"For what?"

"I'll tell you if you kiss me" Amy replies, learning from Sarah. She raises an eyebrow slightly and Amy mimics the movement.

"Fine" she replies and, before Amy can retort she presses their lips together gently, reaching up to cup Amy's cheek. Her hands tangle in Sarah's hair as the kiss deepens and, without noticing the pair end up pressed closely together. Sarah pulls back and Amy gulps in a breath of air, resting her forehead against Sarah's.

"Does that help your research?" Sarah asks, slightly breathless.

"I don't know, you might have to do it again" Amy whispers back.

"Hey, I'm a great kisser" Sarah defends and Amy nods.

"I know." She smiles, looking rather pleased and Sarah gives her a playful shove.

"You said you'd tell me."

"That depends" Amy replies.

"On what?" Sarah asks suspiciously and Amy responds with a cheeky grin.

"Whatever it takes to get you to do that again." That's when Sarah puts two and two together, shaking her head in disbelief.

"You could have just asked me out" she says, smiling.

"I wanted to but I didn't know if you were into me and besides, I got you to kiss me didn't I?" She replies, biting her bottom lip as her eyes drop to Sarah's mouth.

"Yes you did" Sarah says and Amy pouts as she gets up.

"Hey, where are you going?" She asks, looking slightly crestfallen.

"We're due on set soon. Oh, and I'm borrowing this" Sarah replies, holding up the book which, up until now Amy had forgotten about. She smiles, watching as Sarah walks away, an extra little sexy sway in her hips.


End file.
